Haruka
by unesa-chan
Summary: Aku membencinya. Tidak. Aku menyukainya. Ataukah mungkin keduanya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang dapat mengatur pertemuan kami/Warning! Summary ngga segalau isi ceritanya khe khe khe Mohon kritik dan sarannya ( ) chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku takkan menangis, ini bukan akhir namun merupakan permulaan..

Kita tidak perlu berjanji, aku akan selalu memikirkanmu..

Suatu saat kita pasti dapat membuat cinta ini terjadi, yang selalu ada di sisimu..

Aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi, meski pun kita terpisah jauh..

.

.

.

-Haruka-

.

.

_Seoul, 28 Maret 2010_

_Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terkejut saat mendapat kecupan di pagi hari. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sang ibu sedang memegang sebuah kue berhiaskan 12 lilin._

"_Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!"_

_Gadis itu hanya bisa mengerjap berkali-kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi._

"_Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo tiup lilinnya," kata seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Ia memakai topi berbentuk segitiga, persis seperti topi ulang tahun._

"_Appa? Bukannya Appa lagi dinas di Amerika?"_

"_Masa' appa tega meninggalkan anak semata wayang yang sedang berulang tahun ini," kata lelaki yang tadi dipanggil 'appa' itu. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi anak perempuannya itu dengan lembut._

"_Nah, sekarang tiup lilinnya dulu ya. Eh tapi jangan lupa untuk membuat permintaan," kata seorang wanita berwajah keibuan itu. _

_Kemudian Sakura menyatukan kedua tangan dan menutup matanya. Setelah itu ia langsung meniup ke-12 lilin tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

"_Omma~ sudah selesaikah persiapannya?"_

"_Kau ini.. kalau ingin cepat selesai, cepat bantu omma! Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja seperti itu."_

"_Hahaha iya iya aku bantu," kata Sakura seraya memasukkan sebuah kotak makanan berisi buah ke dalam keranjang._

"_Uumm.. hari ini kita mau kemana?"_

"_Kemana ya? Maunya kemana?" goda sang ibu. _

"_Iihh omma php deh," kata Sakura sambil berpura-pura merajuk._

"_Hahaha kayak kamu ngerti aja, arti php. Memang php itu apa sih?"_

"_Pemberi Harapan Palsu. Ah, omma ngga gaul nih."_

"_Dasar kau ini. Sudah, sekarang tolong bawa keranjang ini ke mobil ya."_

"_Siap boss!"_

_Sang ibu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Appa, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat mereka bertiga sudah berada di mobil._

"_Maunya kemana?"_

"_Iihh, appa kok jawabannya sama sih kayak omma? Jangan-jangan janjian ya?"_

"_Itu tandanya kita jodoh, ya kan pa?" timpal sang ibu._

_Sakura mencibirkan bibirnya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya tertawa melihat sikap 'ngambek' anak semata wayangnya ini. Jalan raya menuju (kota) sedang sepi. Hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Itu pun berlawanan arah dari mobil Sakura. Saat mencapai tikungan, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berwarna hitam metalic melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran mobil Sakura. _

_Ayah Sakura berusaha untuk menghindari mobil tersebut dengan membanting stir ke kiri. Namun, ternyata di sisi jalan, juga terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju sama kencangnya. Tabrakan keras pun tak dapat terelakkan. Mobil Sakura terpental cukup jauh, kemudian jatuh terbalik. Sementara mobil dan motor lainnya hanya tergores._

"_Appa! Omma! Bangun!" kata Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Darah mengucur deras di pelipis kedua orang tua Sakura._

"Appa! Amma!" teriak gadis tersebut terengah-engah. Keringat membanjiri dahi lebarnya.

"Sakura! Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan wajah tergesa-gesa.

"Aku.. mimpi itu lagi..," ucap Sakura dengan bibir yang mulai bergetar.

Kemudian pemuda tersebut langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil adik kesayangannya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa Sakura, _Nii-chan_ disini," katanya seraya mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

Tak lama setelah itu pun, tangis Sakura mulai menggema di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sasori sambil meletakkan gelas yang telah diteguk habis oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Apa kau mau tidur bersama _Nii-chan_?"

Sakura langsung mendelik galak ke arah Sasori. "Ngga mau!"

Sasori terkekeh. Jujur saja, ia merasa sangat lega saat sifat galak adiknya itu sudah kembali. Itu tandanya, ia sudah merasa sedikit baikan.

"Yakin ngga mau ditemenin? Padahal dulu Sakura sering tidur sama _Nii_-"

"_Nii-chan_!" kali ini sebuah guling berukuran _jumbo_ mendarat tepat mengenai wajah _baby face_ nya itu.

"Hahaha oke oke, aku pergi."

Kemudian Sakura memungut guling tadi dan kembali menuju kasurnya. Baru saja ia akan menarik selimutnya, tiba-tiba Sasori muncul kembali di pintu kamarnya.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Soal tadi maaf ya."

"Ha?"

"Kamu tahu kan, kalau saja hari itu aku bisa mengendarai motorku dengan baik, tentu saja kau tak kan kehilangan-"

"Sasori-_nii_, sudahlah," potong Sakura. "Aku tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi."

"Sakura, maaf-"

"Lagipula aku juga sudah memafkanmu _baka_! Jadi jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah memelas-sok-imutmu itu lagi di hadapanku!"

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang wajah memelas haa? Yah, walaupun aku ini memang imut," kata Sasori dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat imut. Ingin rasanya Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di wajah itu.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi! Aku mau tidur lagi!"

"Iya iya.. cih dasar nenek-nenek galak."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Eh? Ngga kok hehe. Kalo begitu, selamat tidur ya adikku sayang. Muaahh."

Sakura langsung menggosok-gosok bekas ciuman jarak jauh tadi. Sepertinya semakin lama kakaknya yang satu ini semakin mirip dengan Rock Lee. Atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi..

.

.

.

"Pein _Nii_-chan, aku berangkat dulu ya," kata Sakura sambil mengecup pelan dahi pemuda yang kira-kira berusia 27 tahun itu.

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura. Jangan lupa bawa _bento_ dan obatmu!"

"Hahaha iya-iya. Aduh _Nii_-chan yang satu ini cerewet sekali sih."

"Biar saja," kata Pein sambil menyentil dahi lebar milik Sakura.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu."

Pein hanya terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan kepala Sakura. "Sudah sana cepat berangkat. Nanti terlambat loh. Sasori, jaga dia baik-baik ya. Awas sampai lecet!"

"Siap boss!"

Setelah pamit dengan Pein, selaku kakak pertama Sakura, ia diantar menuju sekolah dengan sang kakak keduanya.

"Cium _Nii-chan_ dulu dong~"

"Idiihh ngga deh makasih. Nanti bibirku terjangkit virus dekilnya _Nii-chan_!"

"Lah? Tadi Pein dicium. Masa aku ngga?"

"Mimpi mu! Sudah sana _Nii-chan_ pergi! Nanti mata gadis-gadis itu akan menjadi buta jika melihat wajah sok gantengmu itu. Sana hush hush," kataku seraya menujuk beberapa gadis yang saling berbisik dan sesekali terkikik sambil memperhatikan kakakku itu.

Bukannya segera pergi, Sasori malah dengan sengaja melambai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"_Nii-chan! _Nanti aku bilangin Shion _senpai_ nih!"

"Eh! Jangan dong Sakura. Kau kan tahu sendiri Shion itu orangnya seperti apa. Hiii~!" kata Sasori bergidik ngeri. Setelah membayangkan hal mengerikan tersebut, ia langsung tancap gas tanpa mempedulikan beberapa gadis yang masih saja berteriak-teriak dengan hebohnya.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Yo Ino!"

"Kakakmu lagi heh?"

"Hn begitulah-"

"Eh, kau sudah dengar lagu barunya **Haru** belum?" potong Ino dengan histerisnya. Sakura bahkan menutup kedua telinganya untuk meredam suara cempreng Ino.

"Ck. Aku tak suka dengan-"

"Kyaaa~ tapi kau harus lihat _video clip_nya! Sasuke-kun juga terlihat sangat maskulin! Ia bahkan menunjukkan perut _six pack _nya! Kyaaaa~!"

"Terus terus.."

Sakura mengambil _headset _dari tas dan langsung memasangnya di kedua telinganya. Yah, setidaknya alunan musik dari ponselnya dapat 'sedikit' meredam kehebohan Ino. Kemudian Sakura menaikkan volumenya menjadi _full_. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar suara cempreng khas sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"..habis itu mereka berempat berhasil meraih _Grammy Award_! Bisa kamu bayangin Sakura? Ini _Grammy Award_ loh!"

"Eh? Kamu sudah selesai kan ceritanya? Huufftt akhirnya," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan _headset_ yang sedari tadi terpasang di telinganya. Ino menganga parah saat mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedari tadi memasang _headset_ dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya sama sekali!

"Ja-jadi?"

Sakura memberikan cengiran polosnya pada Ino. "Hehe.. maaf ya Ino. Habis, aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan-"

"Kyaaaa~! Sasuke-_kun_!"

"-idolamu itu."

Sakura langsung terdiam dan kembali memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Kini teriakan gadis-gadis itu terdengar lebih memekakan telinga daripada teriakan terakhir yang ia dengar dari Ino.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_! Aku datang~!" kata Ino dengan hebohnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak mempedulikan Sakura, dan meninggalkan gadis itu di koridor.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Dasar Ino sialan! Bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkanku begitu saja di koridor, demi mengejar si Uchiha sialan itu. Aku membanting tas ku ke atas meja dengan kasarnya. Beberapa anak pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara berisik tadi.

"Apa?!" sinisku.

Beberapa dari mereka hanya berdehem pelan kemudian berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Sakuraa~"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Dan benar saja, gadis cerewet itu masuk ke kelas dengan wajah sumringahnya. Kemudian dengan tampang tanpa dosanya ia segera duduk di sampingku.

"Kyaaa~! Tadi Sasuke-_kun_ tampan sekali! Kau harus lihat wajah _cool_ nya itu!" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa minat.

"Ayolah Sakura, kau pasti lama-kelamaan akan menyukainya! Coba lihatlah aku. Dulu aku sangat membenci Sasuke-_kun_, namun sekarang aku menjadi _fans_ nomor satunya!" kata Ino dengan bangganya.

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Ck. Itu karena kau suka menjilat ludah sendiri."

"Iihh Sakura, pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah. Lagi PMS ya?"

Aku hanya mendecih kesal melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan Ino. Sebenarnya Ino adalah gadis yang sangat dewasa. Hanya saja, jika itu sudah menyagkut Sasuke atau apalah nama idolanya itu, sikapnya akan menjadi sangat kekanakkan. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatku jengkel.

.

.

.

"Jadi untuk mencari pH dari suatu larutan penyangga yang bersifat asam-"

_**Itsu no hi ka kanaerareru ai wa kimi no soba ni aru  
Yakusoku nante iranai yo ne haruka hanarete ite mo**_

Alunan lagu milik band ternama di Jepang, Scandal menggema di kelas tersebut. Kurenai _sensei_ menghentikan penjelasannya sambil menatap satu per satu anak muridnya tersebut. Sementara kelas mulai gaduh untuk mencari sumber suara tadi.

"Sakura! Itu kan _ringtone_ ponselmu!" bisik Ino.

Sakura segera mengecek ponselnya dan burur-buru me_reject_ panggilan tersebut. Rupanya ia lupa untuk me-non-aktifkan ponselnya selama pelajaran.

"Siapa yang berani menyalakan _handphone_ di pelajaran saya?! Ayo mengaku saja!" kata Kurenai _sensei_ dengan suara menggelegar.

Tuk

Kurenai baru saja melempar kapur yang tadi ia gunakan ke meja guru. Jika beliau sudah melakukan hal tersebut, itu berarti ia benar-benar dalam keadaan marah. Semua anak di kelas tersebut langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu juga Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang mengaku huh? Kalau begitu, siap-siap nilai kimia di rapot kalian merah," lanjut Kurenai dengan nada yang terbilang dingin.

"Yah _sensei_.. bukankah itu sangat tidak adil? Masa' hanya gara-gara ponsel, nilai kami semua merah?" tanya Inui dengan nada kecewanya.

"Bukankah itu kesepakatan kita dari awal? Memainkan ponsel saat pelajaran saya itu dilarang."

"Tapi kan waktu itu kata _sensei_ hukumannya, ponsel itu akan ditahan selama seminggu-"

"Itu karena kalian tidak mau berkata jujur," potong Kurenai. Anak-anak kembali terdiam. Beberapa anak terlihat menyampaikan sumpah serapahnya bagi siapa pun yang berani menyalakan ponsel tersebut.

"Itu ponselku," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kini semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mengaku kan, _sensei_? Kalau begitu jangan berikan nilai merah pada yang lain. Hukum saja aku."

"Psstt Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Ino. Namun Sakura tak peduli. Ini adalah kesalahannya. Karena itu, ia lah yang harus dihukum. Bukan teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menjalankan hukuman saya. Membersihkan kaca aula kan? Baiklah, saya permisi," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk pada _sensei_ dan teman-temannya.

"Ehem. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Sebenarnya apa yang barusan kulakukan sih? Melakukan pengakuan seperti itu di depan kelas huh? Apa aku ini sudah gila ya? Hmm.. tapi sepertinya yang tadi bukan hal buruk juga.

_**Itsu no hi ka kanaerareru ai wa kimi no soba ni aru  
Yakusoku nante iranai yo ne haruka hanarete ite mo**_

Cklek

"Halo, ada apa sih _Nii-_chan? Kau tahu tidak, gara-gara kau aku dihu-apa? Baiklah, aku akan meminta surat izin terlebih dahulu."

Cklek

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sasori sih? Dengan seenaknya ia menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Padahal kan aku ada ulangan fisika di jam ketiga. Aku membuka pintu tersebut dengan malasnya. Kulihat Anko _sensei_ segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ada perlu apa Haruno-san?"

"Aku mau minta surat izin pulang."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ng.. ano.."

'_Jika ditanya kenapa, jawab saja kalau Pein baru saja dirawat di UGD!'_

'_Cih.. sebenarnya ada apa sih?'_

'_Sudahlah, ikuti saja perintahku.'_

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ah itu.. Pein-_Nii_ baru saja masuk UGD. Aku harus segera kesana untuk melihat kondisinya," katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Dasar Sasori sialan, aku kan tidak pandai berbohong!

"Baiklah, surat izinmu akan _sensei_ buatkan. Kau bisa menunggu disana," kata Anko _sensei_ sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa berwarna coklat muda itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti perintahnya. Baru akan ku hubungi kakakku kembali, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan ini dengan terburu-buru.

"_Sensei_! Aku ingin meminta surat izin pulang," kata suara _baritone_ itu dengan nafas yang tak kalah terengah-engahnya.

Aku memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Kalau dilihat dari cara ia masuk ke ruangan ini dan berbicara dengan Anko _sensei_, kurasa alasan mengapa ia meminta surat izin sangatlah serius.

"Pelan-pelan Uchiha san. Aku tak bisa mendengar ucapanmu dengan jelas jika kau terengah-engah seperti itu."

"Ibuku baru saja masuk ke ruang UGD. Aku harus segera menyusulnya ke rumah sakit," kata pemuda itu dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

Kemudian Anko _sensei_ menatapku dan pemuda itu secara bergantian. "Kalian berdua janjian ya?"

"Hah?" seru kami berbarengan.

"Sakura, ini surat izinmu. Dan Sasuke, ini suratmu."

Apa? Sasuke? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah tak punya waktu lagi untuk mengurusi pemuda di sebelahku ini. Mau dia Sasuke kek. Mau dia Kakashi kek. Atau sekalipun Jiraya, aku sama sekali tak peduli.

.

.

.

"_Nii_-chan, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" kataku dengan nada tak sabar.

"Ke rumah sakit."

"Jadi Pein-_Nii_ beneran sakit?" tanyaku histeris. Bahkan motor yang sedang kami kendarai itu pun hampir oleng karena teriakanku tadi.

"Hei! Jangan banyak bergerak seperti itu! Kau mau kita terlindas truk huh?" omel Sasori.

"_Gomen_.. mangkanya, kau itu jangan suka menggantungkan jawaban dong! Membuatku khawatir saja. Sebenarnya Pein-_Nii_ sakit apa? Parah kah?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan banyak bertanya. Kau itu menganggu konsentrasiku saja."

Dan aku hanya bisa merenggut saat mendengar kata-kata sarkatis nya tadi.

.

.

.

"-_Nii_-chan! Siapa sih yang sakit?"

"Ssstt Sakura, kecilkan suaramu. Kita kan sedang berada di rumah sakit sakarang."

Aku masih saja melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi. Tapi kakakku tak mau menjawabnya satu pun. Sialan! Apa dia sengaja membuatku mati _kepo_ hah?

"-Jadi-"

"Sstt Sakura, hentikanlah ocehanmu. Kita sudah sampai."

Aku langsung menoleh ke sebuah ruangan yang berdinding transparan. Dapat kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang terbujur kaku disana. Sebuah selang pun terpasang di mulutnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan iba hinggap begitu saja saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ano.. itu siapa?"

Sasori menatapku sesaat. Aku bahkan dapat menyadari aura keraguan dari kedua bola matanya. "Dialah ibu mertuamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai~ Aneh kah? Mohon kritik dan sarannya (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Haruka-

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Piip

"Halo semua~ hari ini tanggal 3 Januari 2014. Malam ini, aku mau ceritain tentang hal gila yang tiba-tiba terjadi tadi siang loh."

"Hari ini, dengan gilanya si _baka_ Sasori menelponku disaat pelajaran kimia berlangsung. Bahh! Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kurenai _sensei_ mengamuk di kelas! Untung saja si _baka_ itu segera menelponku dan menjemputku ke sekolah."

"Tapi, tahukah kau mengenai berita utamanya? " setelah mengambil jeda yang cukup lama, aku kembali melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Sasori-_Nii_ bilang.. Sasuke itu tunanganku. Gila kan? Yah, dan kurasa hari-hari ke depanku juga akan lebih gila dari hari ini. Yap! Sekian dulu untuk hari ini. _Jaaa~_"

Piip

Segera kututup laptopku dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja belajar. Yah, beginilah kebiasaanku. Membuat laporan singkat mengenai pengalaman yang telah kualami sepanjang hari.

Jika kebanyakan gadis menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada sebuah buku _diary_, aku menumpahkan segalanya pada sebuah _video_ singkat yang tak lebih dari 5 menit.

Cih, dasar Sasori _baka_! Kalau saja ia tak mengatakan hal aneh nan janggal saat dirumah sakit tadi, mungkin saat ini aku sudah terlelap dan bertemu dengan Henry Lau a.k.a pria idamanku itu di dunia mimpi!

_Flashback On_

"_Lelucon macam apa yang tadi kau ucapkan huh? Garing sekali," kataku dengan nada meledek. Namun ia tak menanggapi gurauanku dan masih menatapku dengan serius._

"_Ah aku tahu! Kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku kan? Dimana kau sembunyikan kameranya?" gurauku lagi seraya menyenggol lengannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia masih saja terdiam dan tak menanggapi perkataanku._

"_Kau tak serius kan?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sudah berubah menjadi serius._

_Belum sempat ia menjawab, tiba-tiba ada sesosok pemuda yang menghampiri kami dengan langkah tergesa-gesa._

"_Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san?"_

"_Sudah mulai membaik. Dokter juga sudah memastikan bahwa beliau telah melewati masa kritisnya. Jadi, dapat dipastikan sore ini beliau sudah siuman," kata kakakku._

_Ia terlihat sangat lega saat mendengar penjelasan dari kakakku. Tunggu, rasa-rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah pemuda ini. Tapi dimana ya?_

"_Ah! Kau yang tadi di ruang kesiswaan kan?" seruku tiba-tiba. Ia hanya menatapku datar tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun._

"_Iya aku sangat yakin! Kau pasti orang yang minta surat izin dari Anko sensei!" lanjutku lagi._

"_Ssstt Sakura! Pelankan suaramu bodoh. Lagipula jaga sikapmu di depannya," perintah Sasori._

"_He? Sejak kapan kau suka memerintah? Dan mengapa aku harus menjaga sikap dengannya? Apakah dia seorang kepala sekolah, sehingga aku harus menghormatinya? Atau mungkin dia itu sebenarnya seorang presiden, jadi aku harus selalu bersikap sopan begitu?" _

"_Sakura! Bicaramu sungguh keterlaluan."_

"_Ne, sejak kapan Sasori-Nii suka membela orang lain? Lihat, ia bahkan tak membantah ucapanku," ocehku lagi._

"_Sakura, tolong dengarkan-"_

"_Ah aku baru ingat! Kau itu kan si artis itu kan? Siapa? Sasuke? Eh apa jangan-jangan Nii-chan itu fans nya Sasuke ya? Hmm, pantas saja kau membelanya terus-"_

"_Sakura!"_

_Panggilan Sasori menghentikan ocehanku sesaat. Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang terbilang sangat serius._

"_Ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan padamu."_

"_Ada apa sih denganmu Nii-chan. Ini pertama kalinya loh aku melihatmu seserius ini," gurauku untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_Dia tunanganmu."_

_Seketika itu juga senyum jenaka di bibirku pun lenyap. Aku menatap Sasori dan berusaha untuk mencari suatu kebohongan disana. Namun yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah tatapan sendu nya._

_Lalu kutatap pemuda tersebut. Namun aku tak dapat menemukan apapun disana. Aku tak dapat menyelam ke dalam pikirannya. Seakan ia tak mengizinkan siapun untuk masuk ke sana._

"_Ini hal paling gila yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku," ucapku pelan setelah lama terdiam._

"_Aku tahu Sakura ini sulit bagimu. Tapi ini juga merupakan isi surat wasiat kaa-san."_

_Ah benar, kaa-san. Wanita paruh baya yang baik hati dan penuh cinta itu. Wanita yang mengangkatku sebagai anaknya setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Beliau selalu menyangiku sama seperti ia menyangi kedua anak lelakinya._

"_Tapi.. kenapa aku?" cicitku. "Kenapa tidak kau atau Pein-Nii saja yang dijodohkan?"_

_Sasori menghela napas sejenak kemudian mengelus pelan pucuk kepalaku. "Semua itu pasti demi kebaikanmu, Sakura. Kaa-san pasti punya alasan tersendiri melakukan hal tersebut."_

_Aku segera menepis tangan tersebut dan menatap Sasori dengan tajam. "Aku memang sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk membayar semua cinta dan kasih sayang yang telah kaa-san berikan padaku. Namun bukan seperti ini yang kumaksud! Bukan dengan menjual diriku padanya!" ujarku penuh emosi sembari menunjuk pemuda raven tersebut._

"_Sakura bukan begitu-"_

"_Sudahlah Nii-chan! Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu. Aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang. Kau tak perlu mengantarku," kataku sambil berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua._

"_Sakura-"_

_Aku segera mengangkat tanganku. "Tak perlu. Kau harus menjaga bibi itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan siuman, bukan? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Ah, dan satu lagi. Kau tak perlu takut akan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."_

_Flashback Off_

Lalu kucekik boneka beruang-pemberian Sasori yang sudah menemaniku sepanjang malam untuk berkeluh kesah. Beberapa sumpah serapah pun keluar dari mulutku.

"Sialan kau Sasori! Kau bahkan tak mengejarku saat dirumah sakit! Ya walaupun aku melarangnya sih.. tapi tetap saja! Kau itu sangat tidak peka arrgghh!"

Cekikanku makin keras pada boneka beruang tersebut. Namun kemudian aku segera melonggarkan cekikanku padanya. Berganti dengan tatapan sendu saat menatap kedua bola mata yang terbuat dari kancing itu.

"Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau menyangiku huh? Mana buktinya?"

Dan hujan deras yang baru saja turun pun mengakhiri keluh kesahku malam ini.

.

.

.

"Hei jidat, kau sedang tidak enak badan ya?"

"Ck. Kau berisik sekali _pig_. Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar suara cemprengmu itu," kataku seraya menelungkupkan wajahku pada tas kesayanganku itu.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Ya sudah aku mau bermain dengan Hinata saja," kata Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat hal itu.

"_Dia itu tunanganmu."_

Tch. Sialan. Kenapa sih harus kalimat laknat itu yang terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Tunangan tunangan. Kau saja yang bertunangan! Aku mengambil sebuah _I-Pod_ berwarna kehijauan. Tangan lincahku segera memilih sebuah permainan yang sempat _booming_ beberapa bulan lalu. _Flappy Bird_.

"_Dia itu tunanganmu."_

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Dan tentu saja kalimat tersebut langsung mengganggu konsentrasi bermainku.

Duk

Aku segera melempar _I-Pod_ ku ke dalam tas-kesal karena burungku telah menabrak tiang dan mati. Aku dapat menarik kesimpulan dari permainan tadi. Jangan pernah memainkan _Flappy Bird_ disaat _mood_ mu sedang tidak bagus.

Jika kebanyakan _games_ akan membuatmu lebih _rilex_, berbeda dengan _Flappy Bird_. _Games _itu hanya akan membatmu lebih _sensitive_. Dan yang paling penting, dapat memperburuk keadaan dan membuat emosimu tidak stabil.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura! Ayo kita mampir dulu ke kedai es krim sepulang sekolah. Setidaknya kau bisa mendinginkan kepalamu yang kulihat mengeluarkan asap itu semenjak tadi pagi."

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Lagipula aku sedang ingin makan _strawberry_ sekarang."

"Apa sih enaknya buah berasa asam itu? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang sebelum-kau tahu kan tempat itu penuh sesak?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau memang bisa kuandalkan Ino. Yah setidaknya kau lah orang yang paling mengerti saat aku sedang _bete_ seperti saat ini."

"Ya ya aku memang sangat bisa kau andalkan. Lagipula kau berhutang penjelasan denganku. Tapi hei! Sudah lepaskan tanganmu! Orang-orang akan menatapku sebagai pecinta sesama jenis bila kau memelukku seperti ini."

"Tidak mau~"

"Haruno Sakura! Cepat menjauh dariku!" cecar Ino. Mungkin terdengar sangat menusuk, namun kata-kata itulah yang dapat membuat seorang Haruno Sakura tertawa dan menghilangkan sedikit kejenuhan yang sedang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

"Tuh kan kubilang apa. Tempat ini sesak!" gerutu Ino sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Sudahlah Ino. Makan saja es krim mu itu," balas Sakura seraya menyendok es krim dengan rasa _Strawberry_ itu ke mulutnya.

"Hhh.. kau benar. Oh ya, aku mau menagih hutangmu."

"_Ne_? Hutang apa? Bukankah kau yang sering meminjam uang padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Bukan hutang yang seperti itu maksudku _baka_. Tapi hutang penjelasan. Kau wajib menceritakan alasan mengapa seharian penuh ini kepalamu terus-menerus mengeluarkan asap."

"A-asap? Bwahahaha apa kau bilang? Asap?"

"Apanya yang lucu? Sudahlah cepat kau ceritakan saja," potong Ino tak sabaran.

"Ceritakan apa huh?" tanya Sakura seraya menghapus jejak air mata karena tadi ia tertawa terlalu keras.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan mata. Kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Oh ayolah. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Sakura sengaja mengulur waktu agar tak menceritakan perihal masalahnya!

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau kan tidak perlu memberikan tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu kepadaku," kata Sakura enteng. Kemudian ia kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Ayolah Sakura.."

"Kemarin aku mendengar berita paling gila dari mulut Sasori," potongku.

"Berita macam apa itu? Oh apa jangan-jangan kakakmu itu telah menghamili seorang gadis?" tanya Ino dengan hebohnya. "Oh my God. Oh my no. Oh my way~!"

Sakura menatap gadis berambut pirang tersebut dengan jijiknya saat ia menirukan kata-kata seorang aktris dalam sebuah sinetron yang cukup terkenal.

"Jadi benar ya?" tanya Ino lagi dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik.

"Yang benar saja! Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, Sasori akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Pein-Nii."

"Ah sayang sekali.. padahal aku sangat ingin menyaksikan pembakaran hidup-hidup itu," seru Ino dengan mata berbinar. Sekarang Sakura harus yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki darah seorang psikopat dalam dirinya.

"Bukan itu.." desah Sakura pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu tak akan tetawa, apalagi menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun," kataku dengan nada serius. "Janji?"

"Iya iya aku janji. Ayolah, lanjutkan ceritamu," rengek Ino.

Sakura menengok kanan dan kiri. Berusaha memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang menguping pembicaran mereka berdua. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Ino.

Setelah mendengarnya, Ino hanya bisa menganga lebar. Dan pembicaraan penting tersebut pun diakhiri dengan tawa keras Ino yang membuat semua pengunjung menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Sepertinya aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan menceritakan hal itu padanya! Sekarang ia akan menganggapku sebagai seorang maniak karena telah memikirkan hal 'liar' terhadap seorang idola! Tapi hei! Aku bahkan tak mengidolakannya!" gerutu gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut.

Gadis itu masih saja menggerutu selama melewati beberapa pertokoan di Shibuya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh karena berbicara sendiri.

"Pokoknya aku tak akan menceritakan apa-apa pada Ino-"

Prang

Suara nyaring tersebut mampu menghentikan kalimatnya. Terlihat kaca etalase sebuah toko perhisan yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri baru saja pecah. Seorang lelaki mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan tak lupa topeng yang menutupi wajahnya itu, baru saja menerjang etalase tersebut.

Ia membawa sebuah karung yang dapat dipastika berisi perhiasan serta senjata api di tangannya.

Dor Dor

Suara tembakan nyaring terdengar diiringi teriakan para gadis. Sakura segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik mobil yang tak jauh terparkir disana.

'_Sialan. Kenapa harus ada perampokan sih disaat seperti ini?," batin Sakura_.

Ia kembali mengintip dari balik kaca mobil tersebut untuk melihat keadaan. Lelaki tersebut berusaha untuk melarikan diri dengan cara menembakan senjata apinya ke sembarang arah. Sayangnya tembakan tersebut melukai seorang pemuda.

Dengan gerakan cekatan, Sakura menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Lengan kirinya terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kemudian Sakura segera mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam tas nya dan melilitkannya di lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Nghh.." rintih pemuda tersebut saat Sakura mulai melilitkan sapu tangannya.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah mengentikan pendarahanmu. Ah ya, aku harus mengejar perampok itu terlebih dulu. Sebentar ya," ucap Sakura ringan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura segera meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dan mendekati seorang polisi yang baru saja tiba di lokasi. Kemudian gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut mengambil sebuah senjata api yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hei! Apa yang lau lakukan hah?!" teriak sang polisi saat menyadari bahwa Sakura telah mengambil senjatanya.

Sakura lalu berlari dan berusaha untuk mengejar sang perampok. Sementara beberapa polisi berusaha untuk mengejar Sakura di belakang. Setelah yakin bahwa tembakannya dapat menjangkau si perampok, Sakura segera melepaskan tembakan ke arahnya.

Dor

Bruk

Satu tembakan tepat mengenai kaki kiri sang pelaku. Beberapa orang dan tentu saja para polisi sangat tercengang atas kejadian tersebut. Kemudian para polisi segera meringkus pria yang terkena peluru Sakura tadi.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?!" bentak seorang polisi kepada Sakura. Kemudian mengambil kembali dengan paksa senjatanya yang tadi dirampas oleh gadis tersebut.

"Maaf. Aku hanya merasa perlu melakukannya karena kalian lambat dalam penanganan," kata Sakura polos.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula benar yang ia katakan tadi. Kita memang lambat dalam penanganan," ujar seorang polisi yang baru saja mengahampiri mereka berdua.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya Shuigetsu! Bukannya malah membentaknya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya sih _senpai_?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Shuigetsu itu dengan nada lebay. Bahkan Sakura pun merasa jijik saat mendengarnya.

"Sudah sana pergi. Tadi Juugo mencarimu."

"Jadi _senpai_ mengusirku? Hiks _senpai_ jahat..."

Sakura menatap kedua manusia ajaib itu tanpa ekspresi. Rasanya ia sudah cukup muak melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Hei tunggu. Apa tanganmu terluka? Perlu ku panggilkan ambulans?" tawar polisi yang tadi sempat membela Sakura.

Sakura menatap kedua tangannya yang bersimbah darah. Ah iya, ini kan darah si pemuda tadi.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Lagipula ini bukan lukaku. Oh ya, aku harus segera pergi kesana sekarang," kata Sakura seraya menunjuk sebuah toko perhiasan tadi.

"Untuk?"

"Ada seorang pemuda yang terluka disana. Lengannya terkena tembakan sang perampok," kata Sakura panjang lebar. Polisi tersebut hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Perlukah ku panggil ambulans untuknya?"

"Mmm kurasa.. Aku akan kesana untuk memeriksa keadaannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku akan mengabarimu lagi."

Sakura pun segera bergegas ke depan ppertokoan tadi, tempat dimana pemuda itu terluka. Namun ia tak menemukan seorang pun disana. Setelah berkeliling cukup lama di daerah pertokoan tersebut hanya untuk mencari pemuda tadi, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ngh.."

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam sebuah gang sempit. Bulu kuduk Sakura langsung merinding seketika. Ia pun ingat akan cerita Ino minggu lalu. Bahwa di daerah pertokoan Shibuya ini memang ada penunggunya.

Menurut Ino, hantu tersebut tinggal di gang sempit. Sayangnya ia tak mengetahui di gang sempit yang mana-berhubung di Shibuya ini ada belasan gang sempit.

Rintihan itu pun kembali terdengar. Dengan takut-takut, Sakura segera menghampiri arah suara tadi. Tak lupa Sakura menggenggam erat jimat pemberian ibu kandungnya dulu. Beliau berkata bahwa jimat tersebut dapat mengusir berbagai aura negatif, khususnya hantu.

Sakura melihat ada sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk disana sembari memegangi lengan kirinya. Namun karena gang tersebut sangat gelap, Sakura tak dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas.

"Per-permisi..." kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar. "Apa kau manusia?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau kira aku ini hantu?"

Seketika itu juga dahi Sakura berkedut. Kemudian ia segera mengambil senter di tasnya dan menyorot sosok tersebut. *Authhor juga bingung kenapa ngga dari tadi aja senternya dipake? -_-*

"Kau yang tadi terkena tembakan kan?"

Ia hanya terdiam menatap Sakura. Karena kesal tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sakura segera menarik lengan itu dengan paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-"

"Tch. Dasar kau ini. Kenapa tadi kau menghilang hah? Kalau saja tadi kau sedikit bersabar menungguku kembali, pasti sekarang lukamu sudah terobati," omel Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit," perintah Sakura.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih.. ya sudah kalau begitu biarkan aku mengobatimu."

Kemudian Sakura mengambil kotak P3K nya dari dalam tas dan mulai membuka lilitan sapu tangan yang melingkar di lengan pemuda tersebut. Setelah itu ia membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol, baru ia tetesi dengan obat merah dan melilitnya lagi dengan perban sungguhan.

"Nah sudah selesai."

Secara tak sengaja, Sakura melihat seperti ada bekas luka di kening pemuda tersebut. Baru saja ia akan membersihkannya dengan alkohol, tiba-tiba tangan Sakura langsung di tangkap oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Itu bukan luka."

"_Ne_? Tapi itu terlihat seperti bekas darah-"

"Bukan. Itu tato milikku."

"Mmm.. baiklah," ujar Sakura manggut-manggut kemudian segera merapikan kotak obatnya.

"Kau tak mau keluar dari tempat bau ini?" tanya Sakura saat selesai merapikan peralatannya. "Ayo."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera menarik tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Aku..."

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau keluar dari tempat bau ini?"

"Tapi-"

"Oh kau takut tersesat ya? Apakah ini kali pertamamu mengunjungi Shibuya? Aku akan menunjukkan tempat _favorite _ku disini, jika kau tak keberatan. Tapi.. kenapa sepertinya wajahmu terasa sangat familiar ya? Atau hanya persaanku saja? Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ayo tunjukkan tempat _favorite_ mu," kata pemuda tersebut sambil mengenakan topi yang baru saja direbut dari Sakura. Wajah Sakura pun langsung sumringah saat mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, namaku Sakura. Kau siapa?"

"Panggil saja aku Gaara," kata pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuu~

Akhirnya aku bisa menambahkan sedikit adegan action di chapter ini! *nangis lebay* Hmm berhubung ini adalah kali pertamanya aku menulis cerita yang ada sedikit adegan actionnya, mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian semua ya.

Oh ya, aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih sama kalian semua yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk menuliskan komentar di kolom review. Aku ngga pernah menyangka loh dapet review sebanyak ini di chapter pertama XD

Maaf ya aku kebanyakan ngomong xp Nah, mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai~! Cemangat~ (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

-Haruka-

.

.

.

"Nah, ini adalah patung Hachiko. Kau tahu kan siapa Hachiko itu?" ujarku seakan menjadi _tour__guide_ dadakan.

"Tidak."

"Ka-kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa itu Hachiko?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

Pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu tiba-tiba langsung terbahak tanpa sebab. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala Sakura.

"K-kau sakit? Apa jangan-jangan tadi aku salah memberimu obat? Aduh bagaimana ini?! Sepertinya ia jadi tak waras gara-gara aku," ujar Sakura panik. Melihat hal itu, tawa Gaara semakin keras terdengar. Bahkan beberapa gadis mulai terlihat berbisik.

Setelah puas tertawa, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk berhenti menakuti gadisnya itu dan menatapnya sejenak. Hei tuan Sabaku, sejak kapan Sakura menjadi gadismu eh?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan ayolah Sakura.. jangan pernah menunjukkan mimik wajah yang seperti itu lagi dihadapanku."

"Mimik wajah yang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

Gaara bahkan mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tak mencubit pipi gadis tersebut.

"Kau tahu kan? Mimik polos dan bodoh sepertimu."

"Mi-apa?! Aku tak bodoh!" ujar Sakura, pura-pura merajuk. Gaara kembali terpingkal melihat sikap gadis dihadapannya itu. Baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia melihat sisi lain Sakura. Dan sekarang, sifatnya itu berubah 180 derajat! Sepertinya Sakura bisa menjadi seorang aktris yang sukses jika berminat pada dunia hiburan.

"Kau tahu.. ini adalah kali pertamanya aku bertemu dengan gadis aneh sepertimu. Dan lagi, apakah kau sama sekali tak mengenalku?" tanya Gaara seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Sontak Sakura langsung menarik wajahnya dengan gugup.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu."

"Begitu ya? Padahal aku ini kan cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis."

"Tch. Sepertinya tingkat kepercayaan dirimu sudah meningkat ya?" sindir Sakura.

"Ini semua berkatmu, Sakura-_chan_. Terima kasih ya."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar hal itu. Jujur saja ini adalah kali pertamanya mendapatkan pujian setulus itu. Apalagi pujian tersebut berasal dari mulut seorang pemuda.

"Oh! Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Kau tahu, bos ku itu agak cerewet jika aku tak kembali dalam waktu 30 menit."

"Baiklah. Eh? Kau sudah bekerja?"

"Hmm bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ini hanya kerja sambilan kok. Dan jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu bahwa aku ini sudah om-om. Karena kenyatanya adalah aku ini masih SMA," ujar Gaara sambil terkekeh.

"Oh benarkah? Baguslah."

"Baguslah? Jadi kau senang ya saat mengetahui bahwa kita seumuran? Apa jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku ya?" goda Gaara.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sakura. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Kau itu lucu sekali ya jika sedang gugup," kata Gaara sembari mengelus pucuk kepala gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Aku pergi ya. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan pemuda tersebut. Baru saja ia berbalik tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menangkap sebuah papan reklame yang cukup besar. Iklan minuman ringan rupanya.

Disana terpampang sebuah wajah yang sangat familiar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Beberapa kata makian bahkan langsung meluncur dari mulutnya. Namun bukan itu permasalahannya.

Sakura menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos dengan aksesoris berupa gelang di tangan kirinya.

Pupil Sakura pun langsung melebar saat menyadari siapa sosok tersebut. Mungkin Ino akan mengatainya lagi jika ia menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini. Bertemu seorang penyanyi yang tak lain adalah _member _kedua Haru. Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

.

"Tadaima-"

"Sakura apa kau terluka? Oh Tuhan.. aku benar-benar khawatir!" kata Sasori seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura dingin sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasori. "Berhentilah sok baik dan perhatian padaku."

Sasori menatap adiknya tak percaya. Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini Sakura masih bisa mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Tak tahukah ia bahwa saat melihat berita tentang adiknya itu di televisi, Sasori benar-benar kalang kabut?

Ia bahkan baru saja akan pergi ke TKP untuk mencari serta mengetahui keadaan adiknya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah seorang atlet tembak yang terlatih, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat khawatir. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Hanya wajah dingin dan kata-kata menusuk yang menamparnya.

"Kau itu yang kenapa?! Tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dingin. Aku yang bahkan sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu pun tak kau pedulikan?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Tch kau peduli padaku? Setelah kau menjual adikmu pada orang lain, kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu 'peduli' padaku?" sinis Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak menjual-"

"Hentikan Sasori. Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu," kata Sakura dingin.

"Dan kau! Sedang apa kau berada di rumahku hah?" lanjut Sakura seraya menatap tajam pemuda yang baru saja ia temui kemarin saat di rumah sakit.

"Sakura! Kau harus berkata lebih sopan padanya! Bagaimana pun ia adalah calon suami mu," ujar Sasori.

"Calon suami? Aku bahkan belum menyetujui pertunangan ini, dan kau bilang apa? Calon suami? Hebat sekali!"

"Sakura!"

"Terserah kau saja-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tanya Sakura saat sebuah tangan kekar menariknya paksa agar masuk ke kamarnya.

"Saya akan mencoba untuk berbicara padanya. Permisi."

Sasori mengangguk pasrah sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri.

Blam

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

Dengan satu hentakan Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam. Bukannya merasa takut, Sakura malah semakin merasa tertantang.

"Apa?!" tantang Sakura.

"Kau.. kau pikir aku mau bertunangan denganmu hah?! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang menolak pertunangan ini?!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang agak meninggi sembari memojokokkan Sakura ke tembok. Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura gugup bukan main.

"Ka-kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menolaknya saja?!"

"Kau ini bodoh ya?! Kita ini sudah ditunangkan semenjak kita kecil, bahkan sebelum kau bergabung dengan keluarga ini!"

Kedua alis saling Sakura bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu umur kita masih 6 tahun. Bahkan kita pernah bertemu sekali."

"Bicara yang jelas Uchiha! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Omong kosong lagi heh?"

"Aku sedang serius Haruno!"

"Aku juga sedang serius Uchiha-_sama_ yang terhormat. Kau sama saja dengan Sasori! Sekarang juga tolong keluar dari kamarku!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Dan pintu kamar itu pun tertutup rapat. Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat perlakuan 'tunangannya' itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap pemuda tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan perubahan wajah Sakura yang terbilang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Oh ya, dan tolong sampaikan pada Sasori-_Nii _bahwa aku sudah berubah pikiran dan akan menerima pertunangan itu."

"Jadi kau sudah berubah pikiran rupanya? Cepat sekali," sindir Sasuke. Bukannya merasa tersindir, senyum Sakura malah semakin lebar.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima pertunangan ini jika..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke mulai tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"...Sasori yang menggantikan tempatku sebagai pengantin wanitanya HAHAHAHA."

Blam

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura segera menutup pintunya disertai tawa kemenangan. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah padanya.

"Persetan dengan Sasuke! Memangnya siapa dia yang berani mengatur-atur hidupku? Calon suami? Mimpi saja sana!" gerutu Sakura pada boneka beruangnya.

.

.

.

Kriinngggg~

Sakura segera membuka matanya dengan malas saat mendengar suara nyaring tersebut. Rupanya jam weker pemberian Sasori-_Nii_ selalu berguna setiap pagi. Buru-buru ia tersadar dan langsung menatap jam weker itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cih.. bahkan barang pemberianmu pun terlihat sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Kau juga _Teddy_! Pokoknya aku tak akan berbicara denganmu selama seminggu. Titik," oceh Sakura seraya meletakkan boneka beruang tersebut di tepian jendela.

Butuh waktu 20 menit baginya untuk bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah. Itu sudah termasuk waktu mandi dan berdandan ya saudara-saudara.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura, bangun! Hari ini aku ada kelas pagi. Jadi, jangan buat aku terlambat."

Tok Tok

"Saku-"

Cklek

"Tanpa kau ingatkan pun, aku sudah tahu _baka_," ujar Sakura sambil menatap wajah kakaknya itu dengan gusar.

Sasori hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Sepertinya membujuk Sakura itu pekerjaan sulit ya, Sasori?

Sakura segera menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil roti selai kacang kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Sakura? Nyenyak?" tanya Pein sambil menyesap _Earl Green Tea_ miliknya.

"Sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Dan kurasa hal ini akan terus terulang hingga beberapa hari kedepan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau terkena _insomnia_?" tanya Pein sambil menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya. Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ini semua karena dongeng yang Sasori ceritakan beberapa hari lalu. Tentang seorang gadis yang dipaksa untuk menerima pertunangan dengan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Dan berkat dongeng tersebut, aku menangis sepanjang malam memikirkan nasib sang gadis," kata Sakura panjang lebar. Matanya tak henti melirik tajam Sasori yang sedang mengolesi rotinya dengan selai. Sementara Sasori menatap Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa?"

Pein tertawa terbahak mendengar penuturan sang adik. Ia tahu betul apa maksud dari perkataan adiknya itu.

"Sasori, seharusnya kau menceritakan kisah yang lebih romantis pada adikmu ini. Bukannya menceritakan kisah tragis seperti itu."

"Kisah tragis apanya?" tanya Sasori tak terima. Tapi ia lebih tak terima melihat perlakuan Sakura pada Pein. Sangat tidak adil bukan melihat sikap manis adiknya itu pada Pein, sedangkan ia tidak.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Kurasa di balik kisah tragis, pasti ada hikmahnya. Dan oh! Kurasa jika kau tidak segera berangkat, kau akan terlambat," ujar Pein sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Baik _Nii-chan_, aku pergi dulu. Ayo cepatlah Sasori! Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk cepat bersiap, tapi kau sendiri masih santai-santai seperti ini!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu? Mana bisa kau bersikap tak adil seperti ini? Kau kejam, Sakura-_chan_~" ucap Sasori dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan terkesan menderita. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap kakak keduanya itu dengan wajah datar. Kemudian segera berjalan mendahului kakaknya tersebut.

"Sasori, kau tak lupa kan dengan janji malam ini kan?" tanya Pein sesaat Sakura pergi.

"Ya ya aku tahu itu. Rapat dengan Uchiha Crop kan? Tapi semua itu kan tergantung bocah Uchiha itu. Kalau ia tak kunjung membuat Sakura menyetujui pertunangan ini, kurasa semua rencana kita akan batal."

"Kita berdoa saja semoga ia bisa membujuk adik termanis kita itu.

"Adik termanis apanya? Dia lebih terlihat seperti nenek sihir-"

"Sasori-_Nii_! Cepetan dong! Nanti kalau aku telat gimana?!" teriak Sakura dari luar.

"Iya bawel!" balas Sasori.

"Cih dasar curang. Masa cuma aku yang terkena imbasnya sih?" lanjut Sasori.

Pein hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan adiknya tersebut. "Karena itu kau harus lebih berusaha."

"Hhh berusaha apanya?"

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan kakakmu ya?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Sasori, maka jawabanku adalah 'ya'," jawabku dengan memberikan sedikit penekanan disana.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? Oh jangan bilang ini berhubungan dengan cerita konyol yang kau ceritakan 3 hari lalu?!" pekik Ino tertahan. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan.

"Ja-jadi semua itu benar? Kau benar-benar bertunangan dengan Sasuke!?"

Sepertinya aku harus memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada Ino, karena berkat suara 'cemprengnya' itu, kini semua siswa sedang menatap kami berdua sambil berbisik-bisik. Bahkan tak jarang yang melemparkan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan pada kami.

Segera kuseret Ino menuju kelas kami. Yah, setidaknya kami bisa menjauhkan diri dari tatapan sinis mereka untuk sementara waktu. Namun sepertinya semua tak semulus dugaanku. Kami berdua berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor. Ino sih terlihat senang, kelewat senang malah. Tapi tidak denganku.

"Tunggu," panggilan itu berhasil membuat langkahku berhenti. Mati-matian tadi aku bersikap setenang mungkin dan tak meliriknya sedikit pun. Tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan 'kode' yang kuberikan. Dasar tidak peka!

"Psstt Sakura, kurasa tunanganmu itu ingin bicara denganmu," bisik Ino.

"Biarkan saja Ino. Toh, sepertinya ia tak memanggilku," ucapku acuh.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tadi kau berhenti bodoh?"

Ah ya benar, aku ini memang bodoh sekali. Jika sudah begini kan mau tak mau aku harus berbalik dan menatapnya. Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku hingga sebuah panggilan dapat membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sakura, Ino? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Kelas akan segera dimulai."

Aku menoleh mendapati sosok itu sedang tersenyum ke arah kami. Kulirik Ino yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Dasar anak ini, membuatku iri saja.

"Ah ya, kami segera kesana Sai," ucapku mewakili Ino.

"Tunggu, Sakura. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai."

Aku menoleh. Kudapati Sasuke sedang menatapku tajam. Tunggu, tatapan macam apa itu? Kenapa terlihat err kesal? Atau mungkin ini hanyalah halusinasiku saja.

"Pembicaraan apa? Kau bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sudah ya, _jaaa_~"

Segera kutarik Ino agar menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut. Sebelum si pantat ayam itu sempat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat lainnya yang _mungkin_ dapat membuatku naik darah.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menolongmu tadi," ujar Sai sambil menyeruput jus mangga miliknya.

"Ya ya aku tahu itu. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Tapi.. darimana kau tahu?"

"Berita itu sudah menyebar tahu," timpal Ino.

"Berita ap-_ne_? Memangnya kau pikir berita itu menyebar gara-gara siapa hah?!" pekikku tertahan. Hampir saja kusiram wajah Ino dengan jus stroberi milikku, jika tak ada Sai a.k.a pacarnya itu disampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanan para _fans_ si pantat ayam itu," sambungku miris.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pantat ayam?"

Aku segera menoleh ke arah pemilik suara _baritone_ tersebut. Kudapati Sasuke sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan sinisnya. Tunggu, apa tadi yang kupikirkan? Terbiasa?

"Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi disini yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam?"

Ia terlihat sangat kesal akan ucapanku itu. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dengan kasarnya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" perintahku.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Bukannya melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, ia malah mempereratnya. Aku mendesah pelan. Pasrah akan perlakuannya yang menurutku sangat tak manusiawi itu.

Dapat kurasakan banyak tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan ke arah kami berdua. Yah, walaupun aku sangat yakin seratus persen bahwa tatapan itu hanya ditujukan untukku sih..

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana sih?" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Tch. Berisik."

Aku kembali menekuk bibirku. Ia benar-benar menjengkelkan!

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya begitu saja. Hampir saja aku menyumpahinya jika melupakan bahwa kami sedang berada di tempat terbuka, bukan dirumah. Atau setidaknya di ruangan yang hanya ada kami berdua di dalamnya.

"Kau harus menerima pertunangan ini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan terkesan memerintah.

"Tidak mau. Dan tak akan pernah! Lagipula, kenapa aku **harus** menerima pertunangan itu? Apa hak mu untuk memerintahku?!"

Ia kembali menatapku dengan wajah _stoic _nya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mulai mendekat ke arahku. Refleks, aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Sayangnya, sebuah dinding dengan kaca super besar ini berhasil membuatku merasa terpojok. Sial.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanyaku panik.

Namun ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataanku. Kepalanya sengaja ia dekatkan ke arah telingaku. Seperti akan membisikkan sesuatu. Samar-samar dapat kurasakan deru nafasnya yang sedikit memberikan sensasi menggelitik pada leherku.

"Kau harus menerimanya, Sakura. Satu hal yang kutahu tentang dirimu adalah kau ini tipe gadis yang penurut, terutama pada almarhum ibu angkatmu. Lagipula, pertunangan ini hanyalah sarana untuk membuat perusahaan kakakmu berkembang."

Aku menatap kedua mata kelam itu tak suka. Ia membalas tatapan ku dengan angkuhnya. Cih, dasar sombong. Kalau saja ia bukan anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik Uchiha Corp, dengan senang hati aku akan mendorongnya higga terjatuh dari lantai 3 ini sekarang juga.

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan alasan yang kau berikan. Sarana agar semakin berkembang, katamu? Aku sangat yakin bahwa Pein-_Nii_ dapat mengembangkan usahanya tanpa bantuan perusahaan ayahmu sekali pun!"

Sasuke tertawa sinis saat mendengar hal tersebut. Segera kudorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku. Setelah itu, aku langsung berjalan melewatinya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa perusahaanmu sedang sekarat?"

"Apa?"

"Rupanya kau tak tahu tentang permasalahan tersebut. Apa kedua kakak 'kesayanganmu' itu tak memberitahu apapun padamu?"

Sakura kembali berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap pemandangan di luar jendela besar itu. Kedua tangannya sengaja ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan hah?!" tanyaku dengan nada gusar.

Ia terkekeh pelan saat menyadari perubahan emosi diwajahku. Entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat senang karena berhasil memancing amarahku.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi? Kau harus menerima pertunangan itu. Apa perkataan ku tadi masih kurang jelas nona Haruno?" ujarnya seraya menyelipkan anak rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Lalu?" tanyaku sinis. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menerima pertunangan itu? Apa kau akan bersorak dengan gembira sambil meniupkan terompet kemenangan?"

"Mungkin.. tapi yang terpenting adalah perusahaan keluargamu akan terselamatkan. Bagaiman hmm?"

"Kau iblis."

Sasuke kembali terkekeh. "Aku bukanlah iblis. Aku adalah seorang penyanyi."

"Pasti mata para gadis yang mengidolakanmu itu sudah buta. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum mataku juga ikut 'buta' saat melihat wajahmu yang sangat memuakkan itu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Namun sesaat sebelum aku beranjak dari sana, Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu. Dan aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan asal. Sepertinya aku sudah membuat sebuah keputusan yang sangat gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadaaa~!

Akhirnya scene SasuSaku nya muncul~ Maaf karena membuat kalian lama menunggu u.u yah, berhubung cerita ini agak err complicated sepertinya.

Banyak yang bertanya,"SasuSaku nya mana?"

Author: Ada disini kok *nunjuk hati author*

*Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul*

Sakura: Sialan lo thor.. lo bilang apa? Di hati lo? Sasuke tuh cuma punya gue seorang rang rang rang *efek suara2 menggema biar kedengeran agak dramatisir gitu ceritanya*

Author: Ngga boleh gitu. Sasuke itu milik kita bersama eh?

Pletak

*Kena lemparan bakiaknya Sakura. Tepar di tengah jalan*

Sekian dulu laporan saya sebagai author, untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut silakan menghubungi nomor dibawah ini *niiitttttttt* Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya~

Kecup manja dari author,

Muaahh :*


End file.
